


Linda of Cybertron

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [29]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Assumed Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: Human raised by robots
Series: Cybertronian foster child [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/770157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. As always thoughts are in italics while foreign and alien languages are in asterisks, and while this is a Justice League/Transformers crossover story it is not connected to the other crossover story and is it's own separate identity even if some aspects of the other story are seen in this one. Also it's short due to what my brain wanted to do and I refused to allow for personal reasons

"Okay everyone listen up, this mission isn't going to be easy"

"When are they ever Batman?"

"That's not what I mean Superman, it's not just our villains that are going to be making this hard, there's also EDC enemies that are there and who knows how they might affect everyone's individual abilities if you get hit by one of their weapons"

"Which means you and Arrow are less vulnerable than the majority"

"Actually from what little research I've been able to do Arrow's more susceptible then me due to not only his weapons but also the fact that there's something about him that I know that most of you aren't aware of"

"If needed I'll let them know Batman but in the meantime that's to remain between the two of us"

"Of course"

"Unless it's needed I don't think I want to know, what about civilians?"

"That'll be your duty Flash, as well as a few other members who are either quick enough or more skilled in that area, if possible coordinate with the EDC though since they also have that training, though be careful about who you take orders from ultimately, if they give an order that makes sense due to the situation follow it but make sure that they don't run roughshod over you guys"

"Okay, talk to them later about an informal alliance?"

"Might have to, one problem though"

"Yeah, no one knows who to talk to"

"We'll sort that out later, right now we have bigger things to deal with"

"Right"

Suddenly the recording is paused and the person turns around and looks mad at the person who paused it in the first place

"Hey I was listening to that"

"Whatever for Kerenai?"

"Trying to figure out the reasons behind the informal alliance we have with the League"

"That recording was what?, at least a year before you were born?"

"Yes but that's part of why I feel I should know the reasons"

"The leaders could have told you that one"

"True, but I figured I should try and find out for myself now that I'm old enough besides that I want to see if I want to talk about them for a school project"

"Okay, I'll let you continue listening to the recording, however I stay in the room in case anything you hear upsets you needlessly since I know how you get about family and our allies"

"Understood Sunstreaker"

Ultimately Kerenai chose something else for her project and started to get to work when she discovered something that caught her attention which she knew the leaders would want to be informed about and so summons the people she needed to the war room and as soon as she sees them settled she speaks up

"Hey guys, something's up"

"What makes you say that?"

"The Justice League just went dark right after a mission and Gotham PD is calling in all off duty officers to the station, with those scheduled to be on duty soon in their uniforms with a spare change of clothes and those not scheduled to be on duty soon to have both spare change of clothes and their uniforms on standby"

"You're right that's not normal, Kerenai see if you can find out what's happened with your press contacts, Starscream I want an air patrol in the air immediately, with the primary focus being Gotham until told otherwise, Captain Faireborn..."

"Alerting all EDC bases around the world to be extra vigilant for any trouble"

"In the meantime, I'll try and get in contact with the Justice League and see if they'll tell me what's going on, plus get the recordings that we need to get in the meantime"

Everyone responds in the affirmative regarding their orders and begins getting to work on their individual assignments and fifteen minutes later it's obvious that Optimus had gotten nothing out of the League, even though he'd actually talked to one of the founding members

"Kerenai, do you have anything? I struck out"

"Yes and no, my press contacts have told me that all they know is that the League was on a mission involving explosives and at least one of them went off, other than that they're staying silent on the exact details stating that there were victims and in respect for those victims they're waiting until the families can be contacted before publishing the story in full"

"I see, and that's all you're getting out of them until further notice because I know the press after years of dealing with them"

"Exactly, I also have a contact within Gotham PD and they're not giving me anything, whenever I ask about the sudden meeting all I get is a no comment statement"

"That's not good depending on what's going on"

"No, it's not, because even when they can't talk about any active cases or ongoing events they still tell me basics like the fact that the situation is being brought under control and that someone will contact me or you guys later with news, plus..."

"What is it?"

"There's been no word about the bat-clan as we call them and generally we overhear sightings on a nightly basis"

"True, but let's not read into it so much, and by the way the recordings are on their way, though I was warned it would take a bit longer than normal for unspecified reasons"

"That's not good either, I think...I think something happened to a League member because generally the League is always prompt with the recordings"

"It's the League's timing now"

"Indeed it is"

The recordings are given five hours later but the box the recordings were in was locked under a timer that would last another thirty-six hours, which was how long the communication blackout from the Justice League lasted, more actually since the box had arrived pretty late but finally the League announced a press conference scheduled right as the box was set to open

"So...press conference or recordings?"

"Press conference, besides I get the feeling that we might not fully understand them without the press conference to give us reference"

"Okay, so who's going?"

"Jazz, Barricade, Blaster and Hook, Kerenai you have choice on who you ride with and Captain Faireborn we also want you at the conference"

"No problem I was requested anyways"

And so the group heads to the press conference and it's obvious that something's up because there was no Batman with the rest of the founding members, now it wasn't quite unusual for a founding member or two to be absent at conferences that were called by the League, and Batman was absent more often than the others but the Cybertronians, Faireborn and Kerenai could tell that there was a tension to the League members that wasn't normal and thus Batman's absence took on a darker meaning

"I don't think I'm going to like what's about to be told to us one bit"

Everyone else replies with one word all at the same time

"Agreed"

Finally Superman steps up to the microphone and raises his hand for silence

"I know all of you have a lot of questions for the League, and we shall let you ask them at a later date, however today is simply to inform you of what has been happening these past three and a half to four days depending on time zones. As some of you are aware there was a bomb threat in Metropolis and the surrounding area and as such we had to respond as quickly as possible with every man available, the news has a list of the dead and their obituaries can now be published since all surviving family has been contacted and informed about the loss of their loved ones. I will confirm that only one major bomb went off but unfortunately several smaller bombs also went off and it was collapsing buildings that caused the majority of the deaths rather than explosives. As for the major bomb one League member managed to grab the bomb and take it out of the city for safe detonation, with the League already having determined that the bomb would have destroyed at the very minimum four blocks of the city if it had detonated in Metropolis, however it took longer than expected to find the bomb which meant that there was a high chance of death which any one of us would have accepted, except one. The sole League member who made the decision to take the bomb out overruled all the Founding members by knocking us out cold and putting the bomb inside their aircraft and flew it over the ocean. These past three days of silence has been primarily for the League to make sure that we've done everything we could to find and honor the League member who sacrificed their life for the safety of everyone else, and thus it is my solemn duty to inform you that Batman is dead, killed in the explosion over the ocean"

Superman waits until the press calms down from that announcement and somehow _knows_ that the EDC and Cybertronians were also there

"We have at the current time given recordings to a group of people who might help us figure out where we went wrong on the mission, we also wish to apologize to that group here and now for not calling you in on the search for...for Batman's remains the day the incident happened seeing as how we have no remains to truly honor him and bury, but...we have made our peace with that and will hold a public memorial service later this week"

Superman says a few more things about the incident and the search that had been done for Batman's remains and then the entire League simply left without waiting for the reporters to start asking questions they weren't even allowed to ask in the first place that day

"I was right, what was said wasn't good"

"No, it wasn't, now though we go back and report to the others and listen to the recordings and see if there was anything that could have been done differently to save him"

And so the group heads back and everyone could tell it wasn't good

"So...found out what's going on with those recordings and the League is asking for our help in regards to what's on those recordings"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Batman's dead, killed in an explosion and they want to find out if anyone could have done something differently, they're also apologizing for not calling us in these past three and a half days or so on the search for Batman's remains"

"I see, did they...is there going to be a funeral or something similar?"

"Yes, an official date has yet to be announced but a memorial service going to happen later this week"

"Understood, Kerenai you're going to be the one to represent us, but first..."

"Yeah, first"

And so the group listens to the tape to see if there was anything even _they_ could have done and they hear something they hadn't expected or were happy to hear

"Everyone heard the signal right?"

"We heard it, maybe if we'd been there..."

"Yeah...maybe..."

"In any case we have to deal with the consequences and see if we can't help the League prevent something like this in the future...maybe give them a specific communication frequency for us that _can't_ be blocked by us purging our systems every so often, which was the cause of the problem this time"

"Maybe have a formal alliance with them? I mean that's the only way I can think of at the moment to give them access to such communication methods"

"Maybe, but that will have to be discussed with them since it has to also be their decision, maybe after the memorial service Kerenai"

"Good idea...um what about the _secret_ regarding us, you know the one that's publicly available and yet at the same time so highly encrypted that only certain people are allowed access and others only learn when we tell them because we trust them explicitly?"

"They can be told, but their files have to be as encrypted as ours if they are officially our allies and told about the secret"

"Okay then works for me, wonder how they'll react to the news"

"Who knows but let's just hope that one of the reactions is understanding"

"Agreed"

"In the meantime though, while we're waiting for when the memorial service is you're being pulled out of school for your own safety"

"School's not going to like that"

"Oh well, League enemies are associating us with them and you're a known EDC kid, all EDC kids are being pulled out of school temporarily by the way not just you so you're not getting special treatment if that's what you're worried about"

"Okay, so what's the plan before the memorial service?"

"No real plan besides making sure everyone stays safe and making sure that the League is informed of the threat somehow"

"Maybe the memorial service will be the safe place"

"Maybe, but we'll see, for now though everyone is being home schooled for safety so we'll let everyone know what the schedule is dependent on where they are in school"

"Combined classes or not?"

"That depends on where you are in the school system, high schoolers are more likely to be combined than middle and elementary school kids but there might still be separation based on certain criteria and in all honesty there might be more combined classes then expected depending on how things go"

"Okay, then I guess class time it is, won't some of the kids be confused though at how much I understand?"

"Yes they will be, which is why we want you to hide your training as much as possible"

"Understood"


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later and it was time for the memorial service and while Kerenai would be an informal representative in the minds of almost everyone the Cybertronians and EDC officers knew that she was in truth a full and true representative being the adoptive daughter of the Cybertronians. After the speeches everyone was allowed to go up to the empty coffin to place flowers or whatever they wanted onto the casket and finally it was Kerenai's turn, she put flowers onto the casket and then put her forehead onto the casket, the first person to do so and then whispers something knowing that at least two members of the League would hear what she'd just whispered

"I'm sorry, _we're_ sorry, so, so very sorry that we missed your signal"

Kerenai suddenly hears a question behind her

"What do you mean by that?"

One look and a shake of her head and Kerenai signals Superman that she wouldn't discuss it there and so they went to a private area that the League knew would be secure enough and several members were there

(Sighs) "As you may or may not know the EDC monitors your communications regularly, despite not being official allies we know how important you are to the world and so we like to keep a discreet eye on you guys. It's why we know when we're needed generally before you guys call for us whenever something happens that beyond even _your_ capabilities, but this time...this time something went wrong"

"How?, a moment you said you missed his signal, but what signal are you talking about?"

Kerenai shakes her head for a moment

"It's not a signal you would have recognized Superman, in fact it wasn't a signal _any_ of you would have recognized since it wasn't originally designed to be a signal, distress or otherwise in the first place"

"What do you mean?, and how did you guys recognize it as a signal if that wasn't it's purpose anyways?"

(Sighs) "This is going to take some explaining but...do you guys remember that very brief burst of static from Batman's communicator right before you lost all contact and then..."

"Then the explosion happening not ten minutes later? I remember that, we all do in fact we were trying to find Batman from his last known position because of the contact lost after that burst of static"

"Good then we're on the same page to a degree, you see for the Cybertronians and EDC a burst of static before complete comm silence is a prearranged signal that they're in trouble and need backup immediately, when that signal is received by any of the EDC a set of prearranged events go into motion since they're responses to various situations that they've developed over the years. Unfortunately like I mentioned earlier they missed that signal, in fact they missed the entire incident in question, if it hadn't been missed maybe they could have saved Batman at the very least if they'd discovered the explosion wasn't able to be stopped"

"How was the signal missed?, actually how was the entire event missed?, you said something about monitoring our communications regularly"

"Yeah that's where the problem comes in surprisingly enough, you see they don't just monitor your communications they monitor the entire worlds so they have to have a purge system and a cycle system so that we're not overwhelmed with information, plus their system automatically saves and records all calls to us which adds to the problem. As such their system automatically purges all information from a specific groups call every forty-eight to seventy-two hours depending on what they specify for the program, and while this only takes about two hours to complete during that time they can't receive any calls from that group or monitor their communications, it's why you've had the occasional trouble of getting in contact with the EDC and thus they have other means of finding out if you're needing our help as a precaution"

"The purge happened during the emergency"

"Yes, it's also why they request recordings of missions that we might have missed during that specific time period so that they can know what they've missed and see if there was anything they could have done to help or done differently to make improvements for the next time"

"And that recording was where they heard the signal that isn't a signal, at least not in a conventional sense of the word"

"Exactly"

"Listen Kerenai, you and the EDC, as you're obviously a representative of some sort, have nothing to be sorry for, yes the people you represent may have missed the event and thus the signal that no one else would have recognized as such but even if they had been there and heard it they might not have succeeded in saving Batman, you don't know him like I do and he would have been determined to be the only sacrifice on the mission, he might not have allowed the EDC to help in the first place"

"Except the Cybertronians are really, really hard to kill Superman, but in any case I think...I think it's time that formal alliances are discussed with me as the intermediary, plus...well something else that needs discussed but not here, in private later is better"

"I see, by the way are you okay?"

"Sure I am what makes you say I'm not?"

"Your breathing changed just a moment ago, it's shallower than before"

"It's fine, weather can do that to me sometimes, my medical file has proof"

"If you don't mind I'd like to x-ray your chest for my own peace of mind if nothing else"

"Very well"

And so Superman x-rays her chest and isn't happy with what he sees

"You have three cracked ribs on your right sight and four on your left, some of them near breaking point I might add"

"Oh...okay guess I didn't walk away from the fight uninjured like I thought I had, I'll go to the hospital for official confirmation and my medical records and go from there Superman, guess the talk will have to continue later"

"What fight?"

"Uh...bye"

Kerenai leaves to head to the hospital because of the fact that not even her family knew about the fight she'd been in not too long ago as she was heading to Batman's funeral, but on the way to the hospital she got into another fight and needed to be rescued by Robin and her cracked ribs became broken ribs and she started coughing up blood because of a punctured lung

"Well so much for waiting to call family"

"Wait...you're a minor and you were going to wait until the hospital called for your family to know about your injuries?...wait you were at a funeral without an adult"

"Sorta yeah, besides there's more to me being at the funeral by myself than what you think"

"What do you mean by that?"

They suddenly hear another voice

"She means me, Faireborn isn't too happy by the way Kerenai"

"You called her didn't you, did you tell her I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter?"

"She knows that, doesn't mean she isn't happy"

"True, so...you the paperwork person this time in her stead?"

"Considering that Faireborn is in _Japan_ yes"

"Hey I was just checking considering the fact that I know her second should be around here some where's"

"Yeah, during the funeral he got an emergency call, his flight to Australia should be lifting off right about now"

"Understood uh...you going to tell my family about this or am I?"

"Neither of us will actually"

(Groans) "Don't tell me"

"Yep, they know alright"

"Who?"

"Not sure actually, I only just caught sight of them before they disappeared but..."

"Right, well medical records will need to be updated anyways so they would've found out from the hospital even if we both had decided to remain silent"

"True enough, now let's go you're coughing up blood and you know what that means"

"Yeah, punctured lung, I can tell"

"How are you still talking normally?"

"Don't ask actually, I don't think she can manage that feat much longer"

Kerenai coughs up more blood and nearly passes out in answer fortunately though Robin catches her

"Not good, she needs a hospital, _now_ "

"Unfortunately while my car is fast it will still take at least ten minutes if we're lucky"

"Then maybe we should take over"

Robin and the EDC officer look up to see Superman and Supergirl along with Green Lantern

"Green Lantern can you make something I can carry her to the hospital in"

"No problem Superman, you carry Kerenai while Supergirl gets the EDC officer?"

"Exactly"

"Works for me, but we have to be fast Superman she's in critical condition and has been for some time"

"Don't worry I can do it"

And Superman does indeed get Kerenai to the hospital in time, later the League learns that she would be in the hospital for a week solid at the very least for her own health and that the punctured lung had reinflated successfully and thus her life wasn't in danger

"You know I still wonder about her family and why she didn't want them to know she was in a fight"

"Who knows, but at least we know that she's going to be okay ultimately"

"Yeah, there is something we've learned though that we've never been told, at least one EDC kid, and potentially all of them after a certain age are taught to protect themselves"

"I might be asking our official representative about that in person to see if she's the exception or not"

"No need Green Lantern"

The group all turns to see an EDC officer they had never seen before but had obviously passed the security measures in place to prevent impostors getting into the League buildings and EDC buildings as well

"When we learned that a few League members had witnessed the fight I was sent over to do some basic explaining regarding EDC kids and any training they might receive. Now then you'll only be told the basics but essentially every EDC kid is taught how to fight in hand-to-hand combat starting at age five, or six depending on a few factors that are not to be discussed with you, at about age thirteen or fourteen they are taught how to safely be around guns though unless they express an interest are not taught how to actually shoot any guns and it is also their decision if they want to learn how to handle other weapons that are used in the martial arts"

"So what we saw is normal for a kid around Kerenai's age"

"Yes, though you should know she's one of the ones who also knows how to handle a variety of weapons including various firearms through her choice"

"Understood, I guess that means we don't have to be as protective of EDC kids as we might other civilians in a situation, but we should still watch their backs as a precaution correct?"

"Yes, especially because anyone can get overwhelmed with numbers or when it comes to your enemies any special abilities they might have"

"We can do that, by the way how's Kerenai taking enforced rest?"

"She's not happy about being forced into staying at the hospital, though she understands the reasons behind it _and_ is one of the few kids who doesn't generally argue against medical restrictions, though she's done that twice with valid reasons in the past, but those were the only times she argued about the restrictions"

"At least she'll heal completely from what we've heard, and I'm sure the doctors have their reasons if they're aware that she'll be one of the few who normally obeys doctors orders"

"She knows their reasons and like I said while not happy about said reasons understands and is obeying doctors orders, though she has requested, and they are allowing that she be allowed to walk around and join in on normal activities whenever possible"

"Makes sense, because I get the feeling she likes socializing with people her age"

"She does, she actually _needs_ to socialize with people around her age for reasons that I can't get into for security reasons"

"Okay then, once she's better she mentioned meeting with us about something so we'll wait until she's released from the hospital and asks to meet us to schedule that, in the meantime while we don't have the usual recordings for the EDC for that fight there were camera crews at the fight that recorded everything"

"We already got those recordings if you were going to ask if we need you to get those for us"

"Okay"

"Though...I did get a strange request that makes zero sense to me but might make more sense to you guys"

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Cybertronians are asking if Superman can ask Clark Kent and Lois Lane to be their personal liaisons with the press from now on except in specific circumstances, such as if an incident happens in another country and that they aren't there or for some reason they don't want any press liaisons whenever dealing with Gotham"

"I'll ask them, have they considered using the Daily Planet whenever in another country?"

"That I don't know"

"In any case thanks for the update, oh and could you ask them if we can't get their recordings regarding the incident in Japan that we were unable to help with due to being too busy in Slovakia?"

"Of course, didn't realize that was needed since normally you guys don't ask us for that kind of thing"

"It's okay, this is actually the first time it's needed so it's not surprising that you didn't realize it was needed"

"Maybe something else to discuss at a later date"

"Indeed"

The EDC officer left and two hours later the incident in Slovakia was being viewed by everyone in the League

"Okay, good thing the EDC was available but we might need to take measures like the EDC does to make sure that we never miss an incident like this again"

"True, but for now we have to wait until Kerenai talks to us again"

"By the way does anyone know her first name? I've only ever heard her addressed by her last name"

"If anyone does it's the EDC and they're being protective of her"

"Good point, in any case while she's in the hospital we can't do much so let's just wait until she's out and hope that she remembers to contact us soon"

"Indeed, and I think she will remember at some point anyways but for now she needs to heal up and get back into a normal routine"

They didn't receive any further news about Kerenai but they did hold up their end of the agreement still regarding recordings that were requested and even without a formal agreement they themselves were given recordings on incidents that no League members were seen at, plus the EDC and Cybertronians did indeed decide to use the Daily Planet as their main press contact even if it wasn't the specific reporters they requested if the incident happened in another country that Kent and Lane weren't known to be in. Finally two months after the memorial service and Kerenai being put into the hospital the League received word from Kerenai that she was ready to meet with them to discuss formal alliances plus other things that needed discussed though what those things were no one was sure about

"Did she specify when that meeting would take place officer?"

"Three days from now, she has a school thing first though"

Three days later and Kerenai was with the League

"Hey Kerenai"

"Hey guys, so there's a few things that we need to go over and the first thing is my first name which I have only just learned you still don't know which is Linda"

"I see, so you wanted to talk to us about something Linda?"

"Yes, as I stated the last time we talked the EDC and more specifically the Cybertronians want to discuss having a formal alliance with you guys, however if that's the case then your encryption methods will have to be severely improved due to information that you'll be receiving that is _highly_ classified in a very unique way since the information itself is publicly available"

"We'll need to talk about it then"

"Agreed"

"Give us a few hours, however...you have access to the more public places at our earth base"

"I need to call someone to let them know where I'm at because I was only given permission to be at this location only and only for a specific amount of time"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, it's...it's part of what you'll learn if we become official allies"

"We?"

"Yes, I am speaking on behalf of the EDC and thus decided to speak as if I was an officer temporarily"

"Make your call and then once you've confirmed you can come with us we'll take you to the base"


	3. Chapter 3

It ultimately took two quick calls but Kerenai was officially allowed to go with the Justice League to their earth base where the remaining founding members debated for three hours about having a formal alliance with the EDC and thus the Cybertronians but finally talked to Kerenai about it again

"Listen...before we agree is part of the reason this is being offered now because of Batman?"

"Yes, I will admit what happened to Batman is part of why the alliance is being offered now since we can't think of any other way to give you access to a specific frequency that can never be turned off, but I think...I think the discussions regarding you a formal alliance were happening amongst the leaders anyways recently"

"I see, this needs further discussed I think"

It was indeed discussed for another half hour but finally Kerenai knew that the League had mad it's decision

"We will agree to your formal alliance with one caveat, there's a rotating team of representatives for the EDC on staff"

"I need to discuss it with the Cybertronians then"

"Understood"

A quick call to her family has them agreeing to the caveat, both because it made sense and because they were going to ask about that anyways

"They agree"

"So, when will a proper representative show up to sign the paperwork?"

"Give them about two hours"

"Okay"

Two hours later and most of the League was confused when a car showed up but it wasn't an obvious EDC car

"Hey Linda, is the representative in that car?"

"Not...exactly J'onn, more like the car _is_ the representative, why you and not Barricade, Prowl or Jazz, Breakdown?"

"Japan, Cybertron and Australia respectively"

"Okay, and what about the Primes?"

"They and Galvatron decided I would be the representative, something about gaining more experience since I'm to replace Ultra Magnus temporarily for some reason"

"I know why and no I can't tell you Breakdown"

"Understood Kerenai, so paperwork than explanations?"

"Yes, and they know they need security updates too since we're officially allied, though they are _not_ part of the EDC"

"So it's like our other allies across the universe then, works for us"

"Yep, and works best for the League too actually"

"I see" (switches to Cybertronian) *Also you need to be tested, at least half the base got infected with some sort of flu virus that isn't common, in fact it's only ever found on an allied planet that we're aware of, fortunately or unfortunately it only affects humans*

*Got it* (switches to English) "and yes the language switch will be part of the explanations that you are going to be needing"

And so the group signs the paperwork and then the founding members turn to Kerenai

"Do you want to explain to the entire league or just us for now?"

"Just you guys for now, it's not that I don't trust the League it's just..."

"The less people know the safer they are?"

"Exactly"

The group heads to the founding members only room and locks the door

"Okay, what's going on Kerenai?"

"Basics only right now because my files have more details, but essentially I was adopted by the Cybertronians when I was about three months old due to the will that my parents left behind, they were EDC officers killed in the line of duty and since both my parents were only children and their parents were dead my parents will stated that I was to be adopted by the Cybertronians, don't know why but they did, as such I have two native languages that I can speak and can actually speak at least five more fluently so yes I am considered a polyglot"

"What about other family?"

"What family?, Child Services searched for other relatives because quite frankly Child Services weren't too happy with my parents will and neither were the Cybertronians, they wanted me raised by humans but didn't get their wish. Turns out I have no blood relatives or if I do I don't know them since they were incapable of raising me themselves so the Cybertronians and the government had no choice but to obey the will my parents left behind"

"So you've been an official representative this whole time and we weren't aware of it because you kept it secret, though we understand why"

"Wait...the memorial service and what happened afterwords"

"Yep, you get the idea about that day now and why I had to have an EDC officer with me at the hospital signing paperwork"

"That's standard procedure for you isn't it considering everything regarding your family"

"Exactly, but now there's a personal request I must make"

"What is it?"

"Can I designate you as one of the people who has medical power of attorney?"

"Wait...does your family even know what you are asking us about?"

"Nope, and I don't want them to know either, primarily because of the fact that they gave me full autonomy regarding not only the alliance with them but also every aspect about knowing the truth about me, including the fact that I need people to have medical power of attorney and I might not always have an EDC officer available quickly enough, because that scenario has been a close call one too many times lately and I don't want to actually have that happen"

"That will have to be discussed at another time then since that's a huge decision to make, just like this decision was a huge one to make"

"I understand"

"In the meantime though I think it's time that you went home"

"Indeed, I have school again starting Monday, my long weekend is over"

"Then I guess you'd best be going, we'll let you know of our decision soon I promise"

"Okay"

She goes out and gets into Breakdown so that she could get home and tested

"So, you gave them the basics?"

"Except for my abilities yes, and yes we explained about the virus and they've requested that you test all their human members too at some point"

"Tell them to send blood samples of those that need testing and we'll get right on it"

"Will do, so it's a blood sample that will be used?"

"Yes, it's detectable by two methods, one of which is a blood sample and due to how transmitable this virus is..."

"Within two hours of exposure you're infected and there's enough virus to be detected"

"Exactly"

Ultimately Linda would be declared clear of the virus as would the League members that needed testing and thus Linda soon requested another meeting with the founding members of the League

"What's going on Linda?"

"There's more that I have to tell you guys but I wasn't going to on the first day since there was so much information you were being given at the time"

"You were giving us a chance to process it"

"Exactly"

"So, what is it that we still need to know?"

"I was born with special powers, though none of us knew that until I was about five years old, this happened due to a mission my birth mom was on shortly before she found out she was pregnant with me"

"How far along was she before she knew about you?"

"Six weeks, she was six weeks pregnant when she found out about me and it was only because of said mission that she knew as fast as she did since she had no symptoms"

"Standard post mission check up?"

"Exactly, after every mission, even if it's to a planet that EDC officers have been to in the past due to the people of said planet being our allies all officers are checked and for certain officers special tests are done as a precaution"

"Why was a pregnancy test done after that mission anyways?"

"Because it was a new allied planet they wanted to make sure that no one was harmed by the water and knowing that my parents had normal relations during that time they felt it best that a pregnancy test was done to see if she had become pregnant during said mission and if so what may have caused it"

"Let me guess if they had known beforehand she wouldn't have been allowed on the mission"

"Exactly"

"So...what exactly can you do with these powers?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid you've just asked a loaded question since even I'm not entirely sure"

"Wait, what?"

"My powers and abilities are constantly growing and changing, my family doesn't think they'll stabilize until I reach physical and mental maturity in my early to mid twenties"

"But you do know some of your abilities?"

"Yes I do, and they are a lot trust me, some of the basics are shielding myself and people and I can form weapons with my abilities too"

"I see, let me guess we won't see it ourselves unless necessary"

"Exactly, it's really for the best actually"

"Wait, Linda there's two things we need to know, are you willing to do the training with the founding members and...why are you generally called Kerenai by everyone including your family?"

"As for the first question I don't know right now, as for the second well the EDC is technically a military organization with the Cybertronians having been at war for a very, very long time plus there are other more personal reasons behind that, but in private my family does use my first name for the most part"

"What about us?"

"That...I'm not sure of actually, I think I'll leave that decision up to you but cautiously since I don't think I want the enemy to find out about me yet"

"I think I know what you're trying to say and don't worry I think we'll keep using your last name except like your family in private where we're sure no one can hear us"

"Thanks, now then I'm not just here for the explanations that you need, I also need to know how things have gone regarding security upgrades both here and at the watchtower"

"They've been going well, no glitches that we're aware of, though we are wondering if the special frequency can be made one way since we don't need to hear every single EDC call"

"Sorry about that guys, I can fix it now though since I'm here and aware of it"

Linda finds out what happened easily during the upgrades and fixes the problem that the League had


	4. Chapter 4

"There, now you'll only hear us whenever you make contact through your communicators for whatever reason, and only those tied into your specific frequency at the time will be heard by you all other incidents will be unknown to you, or if not completely unknown it will be more like temporary radio interference"

"Thanks, but...about the radio interference possibility?"

"Don't worry, it won't be static like what you heard with Batman it's more like...hm have you ever heard something being said over a microphone or something similar and then suddenly there's silence?"

"Yes, is it like that?"

"Yes, it is"

"So we'll be talking and then just simply lose each other temporarily and not hear anything over the radio, got it"

"It should only last a couple of seconds, but if it lasts a minute or more something's wrong and you'll need to tell us ASAP"

"Got it, so are you going home or can you stay?"

"I can stay for a little bit, family actually wants me with you guys for reasons that they aren't telling me which means that it's something serious"

"Do they normally tell you things?"

"Yeah, you have to understand something, my security clearance is so high that if I was at the White House right now and the President was informed of an incident I would be allowed to sit in on the briefing and even make suggestions which do and do not involve my family"

"Is your family the reason you have such a high security clearance?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I've earned the right to keep said security clearance"

"Very well, but still to have such high security clearance..."

"I know, many people question that regularly including the President, but the necessity of the clearance is always brought up in those debates which is why I have yet to lose it, plus like I said I've earned the right to keep the clearance because I was warned when I was younger that I could lose it despite who's raising me"

"So you understand security better than most people your age because of that"

"I guess so, now then since I have to stay with you guys until further notice how can we train without me revealing my abilities since I'm uncomfortable doing that just yet"

"We can do that, how about you and Green Arrow since he knows for a fact that sometimes he runs out of arrows and needs to go hand-to-hand"

"Works for me"

"Same here, though first I want to test you regarding archery"

"Arrow..."

"Easy, she's not going to be dodging any attacks, I need to see how accurate she might be in case she's nearby and I'm incapacitated"

"Oh I get it, you want to make sure if needed I can safely use your weapon"

"Exactly"

"Okay let's do it, but first I need to call someone about something and don't worry you guys can listen in since it's not exactly security related"

Linda dials a number that no one recognizes

"Johnson here go ahead"

"Hey Johnson it's Kerenai, something's up regarding my family and they sent me to a secondary location that they deem is safer, could you contact the Daily Planet in Metropolis and see if Lane or Kent can pick up my go bag and homework?"

"Wait, they dropped you off without any supplies for a few days?"

"Yep, I think it's because they feel it'll be over with quickly but..."

"Yeah, but, okay I'll do that right now then"

"Thanks and don't worry about the security issue, they're cleared to be on base but you must bring my stuff to them personally since they aren't allowed inside a building quite yet without a proper escort and even then they have restrictions placed on them and my quarters are restricted"

"Understood, I'll have it ready by the time they get here"

"Thanks"

Linda finishes the call and turns towards Green Arrow

"Okay then, I'm ready"

"Let's go then"

Two and a half hours later and Arrow called a halt to the session

"Okay I'm impressed, you can handle a bow like I can and have mastered all of the arrows but one in my arsenal"

"I'm not stupid Arrow, I've been told about that arrow and unless it's absolutely necessary I'm leaving it alone"

"Good thinking, so what's the plan if you have to stay overnight?"

"That's...being worked out at the moment I believe"

"Understood"

Suddenly alarms went off and Linda followed Arrow knowing that she would be told either way what was going on due to her security clearance even though her family was being secretive at the moment and it turned out that League headquarters was under attack

"Linda you stay back"

"No problem"

And so Linda stayed inside when suddenly it went over the radio that Green Arrow was down

"Kerenai, you good with his weapon?"

"Oh yeah, give it to me and I'll make use of it"

And so Linda is given Green Arrows weapon and she uses it very effectively but suddenly she stops

"Hey guys, I'm down to the last arrow and I am not going to use it if it can be helped"

"Let me guess, the quantum arrow?"

"Yep, do you know if there's any more arrows that aren't super dangerous?"

"No idea"

"Okay, I'm out then and besides it looks like things are under control so I'm not needed anymore"

Finally the fighting ended and Linda received a call that she would be remaining at the League base overnight, the next day though she was picked up by Sideswipe

"Hey Sideswipe"

"Hey Linda, look about yesterday...the Primes didn't want you around for reasons other than security or safety, in fact they gave me orders to tell you that it was supposed to be for a surprise, but I'll tell you what's going on instead since you had to fight besides the League yesterday defending their base. You see we've been working on something for you for a while and since while your birthday isn't for another three months we decided to celebrate it early with a surprise party combined with the other surprise that you were supposed to get"

"So that's why I wasn't supposed to be on base, for party preparations"

"Exactly, now then I can't tell you what the Primes and Gavlatron have been working on since they didn't tell me anything specific but I have told you what I was allowed to tell you"

"I see, well at least they tried to have a surprise party for once"

"Indeed, though why we haven't done that often is beyond me"

"They have their reasons I guess"

"Maybe, but why so early is beyond me"

"Hm, part of the way to help make it a surprise I guess, in any case let's go home and enjoy the party even if it wasn't as much of a surprise as it was meant to be"

"Yeah, let's go"

And so Linda goes home for the birthday party and finds out what the leaders of her family had been working on

"Linda, we've gotten a special government exemption for you regarding how old you can be to start learning or even having a pilots license, now then you can only get a license for small aircraft and will have to wait until you're at least eighteen to become a pilot for the big airliners and flying the larger aircraft but..."

"But at least if I'm ever in an airplane I know the basics if something goes wrong"

"Exactly"

"When do the lessons start?"

"Next week"

"Understood"

And so the rest of the week was normal with Linda starting to be with the League more often and then the flying lessons started and Linda quite quickly took to everything, though getting in her required hours was a bit of a struggle she was working on it

"You know you're a fast learner"

"Thanks, but I still won't be licensed within two months"

"True, but maybe within four or five months at the rate you're going"

"Works for me"

The next day Linda was with a few classmates on a school trip when suddenly they meet up with the reporter team of Kent and Lane who were actually just finishing an assignment of their own

"Class, I know this was a bit unexpected but how about we change plans and talk to the reporters about their experiences around the world?"

"I'm fine with it, though Clark here has a habit of disappearing suddenly so he might not stay for the entire conversation"

Clark sees Linda and subtly gives her the signal that Lois knew about his other identity, this was because of the fact that Linda and the Cybertronians and commanding officers of the EDC all knew the secret identities of all League members as a precaution for safety reasons so Linda knew that Clark Kent was also Superman

"Hopefully I stay but you know full well that my reporter instincts call to me at a moments notice Lois, you've done the same thing a time or two yourself you know"

"True, but you do it more often"

And so the group heads to lunch when suddenly on the tv they receive a report of an attack in a nearby town

"Class, unfortunately we have to cut things short"

"Good point, Ms. Helena per recent changes in orders I'm going to be contacting the League and heading to the watchtower"

"Right, I received notice of the changes in procedures when they first went into effect so you'd best get going"

"I'll make sure that she safely makes it to a secure location for teleport to the watchtower since that's how League members get there"

"Thanks Kent"

"Clark, shall we split duties regarding the story?"

"Sure, I handle civilians who are evacuating and you handle the police, military, and once the incident is done the League"

And so the two leave and head to an ally where it was Clark who contacted the watchtower after changing into Superman

"Superman to watchtower, two to bring up"

And so the two are beamed to the watchtower to see the full news report seeing as how it was cut off too fast for the group to know where the attack even was

"Okay, first of all where was the attack?"

As soon as the town was mentioned Linda speaks up and her calm voice actually scares the group

"So, they attacked there huh?"

"Um...yes"

Once she has a facial expression of pure anger the League is relieved that she wasn't emotionless, but her tone of voice wasn't much of an improvement in some ways since she's practically growling out her first words

"Well, now they've done it"

"Done what?"

"Did the one thing you never do if you want leniency from me or my family, but right now from me, because I can remain calm if the enemy attacks an EDC or military base due to their training, while I get irritated with the enemy whenever they attack a city that's under League protection I don't want to spring into immediate action knowing that you guys are going to take care of it with a vengeance, but this, attacking a city not under League or EDC protection and using a weapon known to the EDC as one used and developed by enemies, now that is a big mistake"

"How so?"

"I'm going to unleash my full power at the enemy once I get close enough"

"Wait...are you talking about the abilities we have yet to see?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about"

The group first reaches the town that the enemy was in and then after dealing with panicked civilians and military that didn't realize who they were initially they finally reaches where the enemy was and the League got a first hand look at Linda's special powers that she had yet to use around them and it was an attack at that

"Arranyan winds!"

With that one attack the fight was on and the League soon learned that the attack was only the opening gambit in a display of her various abilities with the powers she was born with, both for offense and defense but finally the city was no longer under attack and the League had a new problem on their hands though fortunately one that wasn't exactly dire in their minds

"So...who gets to tell the EDC that Kerenai had a post battle crash?"

Everyone looked at each other and eventually to the founding members of the League who had their own silent argument about what to do but finally Superman speaks up

"Alright I'll do it, and carry her home too"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Well since the rest of you aren't willing to Lantern"

"It's not that, are you sure you can safely carry her at the speeds I think she needs?"

"John?"

"She got hit with one of my attacks at least, possibly more, J'onn?"

"She needs her family as quickly as possible, the power of the Green Lantern is affecting her"

"Got it, and yes John I can get her there fast and safe"

And so Superman gets her to the nearest EDC base that he was aware of

"What happened to Kerenai?"

"Post battle crash, where's your medical team since I know that they're cleared for what they need to know"

"I'll get them called but I have the second highest security clearance after the base commander so I know basically everything about Kerenai except for one thing and that's only because I chose not to be in the know"

"What don't you know?"

"Where her school is whenever she's physically there"

"Okay so you know about her special abilities"

"Yep, seen them in action a few times"

"Okay, you can tell them that she was hit with an attack by Green Lantern unintentionally and we think that's affecting her powers, add in that she used them a lot and..."

"Got it, I'll pass that on for you since I get the feeling you have to go"

"I do actually, thanks for letting me know that she's in good hands, um..."

"Yes we'll call the League once we have an update on her"

"Thanks"

"Also, her family might have more questions for Green Lantern about his abilities to try and figure out a way of making things safer next time"

"Understood, I'll let him know"

"Um...never mind letting him know, though why he didn't just come with you initially I don't know"

Superman looks up and after just a moment takes off and punches his supposed ally who turns quickly into Sinestro

"Get everyone inside and with weapons, Lantern it's Superman, Sinestro is at the EDC base"

"I'm on my way"

"What about cleanup?"

"The others are on it with the help of local military"

"Understood"

Fortunately with Green Lantern the fight against Sinestro only took about ten minutes

"Now then I think we'd both best get back"

"Agreed, the EDC can handle themselves quite well against any enemies"

"Indeed we can, now I guess you'd best get going, though Lantern we actually need to talk to you about your abilities"

"I know, I'll be informing the Cybertronians about how my powers work as well but basically for you guys it's all about will power that allows me to create things through the ring, so how that's affecting Linda I'm not entirely sure since all I'm doing is making physical constructs with the ring and nothing else"

"Actually I know how that's happening now that I know the basics of your abilities, two strong wills competing with each other, though for her it's more than just her will that makes her abilities work but..."

"But that's part of the problem isn't it?"

"Indeed"

"I'll give the Cybertronians more information of course like I said but if her will power and my will power are still struggling within her even though it was very brief contact..."

"It could get very bad"

"Exactly, let's just hope that it doesn't"

Superman and Green Lantern leave and the medical team does what they could for Kerenai hoping that it was enough to give Linda a fighting chance and fortunately it was, Linda was only unconscious for a week and recovering from her injuries for another two weeks

"We got lucky that time but we're going to have to work closer with the League for a bit to figure things out Linda"

"Yeah, I agree Galvatron we definitely need to work with the League more to protect not only myself but them in case my abilities actually affect them and not just their abilities affecting me"

"But that will be once they're ready, in the meantime you have flying lessons to continue"

"Indeed I do"

Linda takes a little bit of time but eventually she catches up on the lessons she'd missed while away due to her medical situation


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a fast learner Kerenai"

"Thanks, I kind of have to be a fast learner because of my situation, so how far behind did I fall?"

"Surprisingly not that far behind and...you're ready for your pilot's test actually, you have the required hours and you know everything I can teach you"

"I see, I need to talk to a few people first before I take the test"

"Understood"

Linda talks to her family about being ready for the test and also alerts the League to that fact seeing as how they were her protectors whenever she was far enough from the EDC's protection that they took over in their civilian identities and soon scheduled her test, but before that test happened an incident would arise that would temporarily delay the test due to emotional compromise

"Linda, besides the whole Superman thing why are you heading to Metropolis again?"

"I have my reasons Smokescreen and the Primes and Galvatron know and understand those reasons"

Two days later and Linda was in Metropolis simply relaxing for the moment when that relaxing came to a complete halt due to an attack and threat that the League and EDC had to respond to and an attack she also responded too very discreetly since she couldn't reveal herself to the civilians if it could be helped and this time it could due to the League but then there was a bomb that couldn't safely be dealt with on the ground and so Hawkman speaks up

"I'll take that bomb"

Suddenly Starscream lands and speaks up having heard Hawkman's decision

"No, I'll take it"

"But..."

Starscream interrupts Hawkman though

"Listen I can handle that explosion, even if it manages to do anything to me from what scans I've done the worst I can get is scratches"

"But..."

"Listen to him Hawkman he knows what he's talking about, by the way I did a scan of the area and doing some scouting ahead and you're not going to like where you have to take that thing"

"Oh?"

"Yep, you have to take it to at least the ozone layer if not higher 'Scream, the explosion if you don't..."

"I see, don't worry Kerenai like I said the explosion won't do much if any harm to me, but you're also right about the location, let's just hope this doesn't do any more damage to the ozone than what's already been done"

"No kidding"

With that Starscream goes high up into the air to the point that he couldn't even hear the whisper of Kerenai

"I hope you're right regarding the amount of damage the explosion will do to you"

The group sees the explosion and waits for Starscream to come back down unharmed, but the longer they didn't see him the more anxious Kerenai got and it was obvious too finally though Supergirl speaks up while pointing in a direction in the sky

"I see him!"

Kerenai looks as well and when she doesn't see him activates special contacts and as soon as she sees what Supergirl sees speaks up again

"No...no, no, no, no, no...pull up Starscream, pull up!"

But Starscream never pulls up and as soon as he hits the water Kerenai has her phone out and pressing speed dial since she had several numbers on speed dial as a precaution

"This is Kerenai authorization beta 2 delta 5 zeta, zeta, 15 barktree I need a rescue team immediately for Starscream in the bay of Metropolis, I repeat Starscream is in the bay of Metropolis and needs immediate rescue"

Once the call was made all Kerenai could do was wait anxiously with several League members waiting with her, not knowing why it was so important that she be there when Starscream was rescued but understanding that it was important to her (this was due to the fact that only the founding members of the League were aware of Kerenai's relationship to the Cybertronians)

"Kerenai...I'm not going to pry too deeply but, what are his chances considering what I saw?"

"I saw what you saw Supergirl, and considering the fact that he was unconscious when he hit the water...I don't know, it's not as good as if he had been conscious when he hit but it could be nothing serious, I just don't know since we don't know what happened after the explosion, or even before if something happened to him high enough in the sky"

Half an hour later and the group knew that the EDC had finally retrieved Starscream since they saw him being brought up, and with it being known that Kerenai was at the docks the EDC officers brought him to where she was instead of their base and as soon as she saw their facial expressions she knew it wasn't good

"How bad Lt.?"

"I...that is I have to...I mean that..."

"Lt.?"

The Lt. takes a deep breath to calm himself and then speaks up again after giving out a very deep and heavy sigh

"I guess this is something that should be done here with both sides to hear it"

The Lt. dials a number that Kerenai recognizes and then puts his phone on speaker

"This is Ratchet go ahead"

"Ratchet it's Lt. Frost with Metropolis EDC, I have Kerenai here with me, are the Primes or Galvatron with you?"

"All three of them actually, why?"

"It is my solemn duty to inform you that Starscream, leader of your flight squadron and fourth in command under normal circumstances...has passed away from injuries sustained in an explosion that shouldn't have killed him but did"

Kerenai is the one who chokes out the question first

"How?"

"It turns out that the bomb was a double trap, one meant for both the Justice League and the EDC, more specifically the Cybertronians, Starscream...Starscream was exposed to lethal amounts of a specific type of radiation that is known to kill you guys, he was dead before he hit the water"

"But...but the treatments..."

Ratchet is the one who speaks up this time

"Aren't meant for after we've been exposed to water, and even if he had landed on dry land there's a time limit for the treatments to be fully effective, there could have been permanent brain damage in human terms even if he was successfully revived and treated, I'm betting that Starscream had various shrapnel wounds as well instead of just scratches Lt.?"

"Yes, including...including one dangerously close to his spark chamber, though not necessarily lethal if handled correctly"

"I see...take his remains to the Metropolis base, we'll retrieve him at a later date"

"Ratchet, no"

"Kerenai?"

"Starscream gave me specific instructions not that long ago regarding his remains in the event that this happened, specifically his death in either Gotham or Metropolis, he never said anything to the Primes or Galvatron for reasons that I'm unaware of, all he said was that only I was to know his plans and never actually explained why, said I didn't need to know"

"You have to honor his wishes"

"Yes Hawkman, I have to honor his wishes, Optimus, Rodimus, Galvatron do you trust me to do so?"

"Yes, he came to you because of your true authority, we trust you to act in that authority to carry out his wishes"

"Thanks, I'll take it from here then, but...tell Cybertron, hold a ceremony there"

"Understood"

The call is ended and everyone looks to Kerenai

"Now what?"

"Now...now I obey his wishes, but first I need to say goodbye my way, and allow the League to say goodbye as well"

"I'll alert the rest of the League, we'll find a place for them to gather and go from there"

"Thanks, tell them they have to be gathered by sunset"

"Understood"

And so the entire League was gathered and said their goodbyes to Starscream, though they wondered why he was basically on a pyre, and then Kerenai spoke up after the rest of the League had said what they were going to say

"I never thought that this day would come, that I would have to do this since I fully expected Starscream to outlive me, but I must do as he asked, even if it's one of the hardest things I ever have to do, the funeral of a family member, even though I don't know why he asked me to do what I must I will obey his wishes though it pains me to do so. I have already said my goodbye's in private and now I make them public, Starscream I will miss you so very much, and even if you were the officially recognized co-fourth in command we both know the truth, that I was truly the one who was to take command if the Primes and Galvatron were killed with you and Ultra Magnus both as my second, but it will just be Ultra Magnus instead of you both if something happens to the leaders. Is the Energon ready?"

Two EDC officers came forward with three barrels

"It's ready, but I still don't see why we need this much Energon since no Cybertronians are here, well no living Cybertronian"

"That's just the thing, this Energon isn't for consumption, Supergirl, Superman, Green Lantern open the barrels and poor them over Starscream, but be careful I don't know what exposure to Energon will do to Kryptonians"

The three do as asked and then Hawkman asks the obvious question

"Now what?"

"Now...now I do this"

Kerenai lights a stick to make it a torch and then trows it into the pyre

"Hey, wait...you're..."

"Following Starscream's instructions, he was to be burned of a funeral pyre if he was killed in Metropolis or Gotham as a symbol of how far he would be willing to go to protect that city and the world in the stead of it's protectors, I wasn't too happy with his instructions but I understood him in a way and so agreed to follow through with his request, as for the Energon that's the only thing that will burn hot enough and long enough to completely destroy his body and spark"

"So you're going to stay here until there's nothing left?"

"Exactly"

"Then we'll stand vigil with you"

"Thanks"

And so the League and Kerenai stand a long vigil while Starscream's remains burned but eventually the pyre was finished

"Come on, it's over"

"Yeah, it's over alright, and yet at the same time it's just beginning because we have to find out who created that weapon and why"

"We'll help you since it wasn't just your family they were after"

"I'll pass that on and they'll probably accept the help, because if they can create a weapon that can fool Cybertronian scanners..."

"I get it, our scanners will definitely be tricked"

"Exactly"

"Then let's get to work, but tomorrow will be soon enough I think"

"Agreed"

The group didn't know it at the time but the search for the one's who created the bomb that had fooled Cybertronian scanners would lead them to a discovery no one expected due to sheer circumstances surrounding said discovery but in the meantime Linda had to talk to the people she had recently scheduled her pilot's test with seeing as how it was supposed to be the next day

"I have to go talk to some people, reschedule the test I was supposed to take tomorrow because I'm not...I'm not mentally able to take it at the moment"

Thus Linda informs the people that were supposed to give her her pilot's test the circumstances and the test was rescheduled for two weeks later to giver her time the chance to properly mourn her loss

"I'll be ready by then I promise"

"Okay, two weeks from today it is then"

While waiting Linda does truly begin the mourning process with the rest of her family and a week after the initial funeral for Starscream that the League witness, while that had been a private event the League knew that it had been risky and thus arranged for a completely private memorial service for the League so that they could tell stories of their encounters with Starscream and let Linda hear stories that she probably hadn't even heard because of school

"Wait...he did what?"

"Yeah, he nose dived an enemy and at the last minute pulled out and blasted said enemy with a powerful attack while spinning I might add, it almost caused him serious harm"

"No wonder Ratchet, Wheeljack, the Primes, Galvatron and his trine mates were so mad at him that day, plus if I recall correctly the rest of the fliers got in on the action a little later too"

"Say, what about you Kerenai? I bet you have stories to tell also that we've never heard"

"True, but...I am curious about another incident first"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see they don't...exactly tell me about the early days of the alliance seeing as how it was before I was even born"

"And by the time you were old enough to understand that there was an alliance with us it had become normal enough for both groups that we didn't really reminince about the past"

"Exactly, the stories you're telling now, some of them I know because they told me or I was witness to it, except for that one in a way but the early days are a mystery to me"

"I see, so what exactly are you curious about?"

"Well I've listened to the recordings of the first ever alliance between you guys and my family but according to what I've been told Starscream was alone on the second every alliance and they didn't tell me why and whenever I ask Starscream he doesn't like to talk about it"

"Then let's tell you that story"

And so they tell Linda the story she was curious about and in turn Linda tells a few of her own stories regarding Starscream, including a time where they thought he was dead but in fact had been abducted by an enemy long forgotten by the Cybertronians

"So, how long did you guys think he was dead?"

"Six months, it took us six months to find out the truth"

"At least he turned out to be alive"

"True, but we didn't let him out of our sites for the next two and a half years afterwords, this was when I was seven by the way"

"So it's been a few years but still, to lose him now..."

"Yeah, not easy in the slightest"

"In any case we both have our memories of him which will help, now then you said something about a test next week?"

"Yeah, my pilot's test"

"You nervous?"

"A little yeah, but I think I can handle it ultimately"

"I'm sure you can, you're telling us for a reason though aren't you?"

"Yeah, the League can protect me when my family can't so..."

"Understood, we'll have a discreet patrol on your plane when you give us the signal"

"Will do"

A week later and Linda's pilot test goes smoothly and she quickly finds that she passes for light aircraft certification which was what she was going for

"So you relieved to finally be a pilot?"

"Yes, maybe in the future I'll apply for a job with an airliner and need that kind of certification, but this one will do for now, even if something happens on a commercial airliner"

"True enough, a pilot is a pilot no matter how small or big the plane"

"Still, just why are you doing this since you have family that can fly you any where's you want?"

"We have our reasons for doing this I promise"

"Very well"

And so Linda lets her family know she was now a licensed pilot not knowing that her flying skills would save lives soon enough but in the meantime she and her family managed to gather a few League members and celebrate her status as a licensed pilot

"You know, I think Starscream would be proud of your accomplishment"

"He would have been Flash, especially since he'd been trying to convince the government that it was for the best for the past three years"

"Wait what?"

"Yes, he was the one to initialize the talks that allowed you to get your pilots license when you have"

"I see, I wish he was here to have seen his wish fulfilled"

"So do we all Linda, so do we all"

"In any case though, you're now a licensed pilot and can help the airliners at need"

"Indeed, which is what's needed quite frankly"

"In the meantime though I do have to wonder how you managed to get all of us League members here in secrecy all things considered, and just how much argument there was for these specific members"

"That we're not actually sure of, we let the founding members make that decision in regards to the specific members, as for secrecy well...we have our ways"

Three days later and it was summer vacation and Linda was going to England to help the EDC base with some problems when suddenly over Canada there was a problem with both pilots which forced Linda to take control of the plane


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss, you're needed up front"

"Understood"

Linda left her seat and she was lead to the cockpit which let her know that it was an issue with at least one of the pilot's

"The plane is on autopilot, the Captain had a seizure suddenly and the co-pilot hurt his wrists when jerking the plane back under control"

"I felt that, thought it was turbulance, guess not"

"Unfortunately it wasn't, now like I said the autopilot is on but..."

"But that's only a stop gap measure, we need to land this plane and we need to do it now"

"Exactly"

Linda gets inside having already seen that the pilot had been taken out of the cockpit and into a private area where he could recover and sat down in the Captain's seat and says one phrase that let the co-pilot know that help was there

"My aircraft"

"Your aircraft"

And so Linda takes the aircraft off of autopilot and then once changing it to the correct channel activates the radio to alert the right people that she was in slight trouble and the only reason she didn't use the more urgent code was because of her pilot's license

"Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan, this is Linda Kerenai, I'm a passenger on United Flight 6948"

"Kerenai, we know you're a licensed pilot"

"Yeah I may be a licensed pilot but I'm not rated for this type of aircraft, I'm rated for small, light aircraft only so you need to get a pilot who flies one of these birds regularly up there ASAP"

"Will do, but with you behind the controls we know that things will remain straight and level and you know the terminology which makes things easier"

"Okay you have a point regarding that"

"What's the problem anyways?"

"Pilot had a seizure and the co-pilot injured his wrists and can't control the plan or use the radio"

"Understood, how much fuel do you have?"

"Way too much for a safe landing I can tell you that right now, after all we were heading towards London and it was supposed to be a nonstop flight"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, when I give the signal you're going to dump some fuel but even that won't be enough so we're also going to have you put the landing gear down to burn it up also"

Linda puts down the landing gear and then has someone who was flied her type of aircraft regularly on the radio and they took her through the fuel dumping process and landing the plane and while it wasn't a perfectly smooth landing due to cross winds at the last moment it was as smooth as most experienced pilots of larger aircraft made under those conditions and Linda was relieved that an ambulance was waiting for the group where they stopped the plane, plus the pilot who had guided her most of the way was there as well

"Hello Ms. Kerenai, it was decided that since I'm familiar with the airport I would take it the rest of the way in and you guys will be given information about your new flight within two hours I promise, though you unfortunately will have to wait extra time"

"I know, I have to be interviewed due to flying the plane"

"Exactly"

"I also have to call my family and let them know too"

"Understood, they might fly you out themselves depending on why you were heading to England"

"Yeah, they might have to if the delay is too long"

Ultimately Linda was only delayed by a day and spent the summer dealing with the situation that forced her to come to England in the first place but before she could leave an incident arose where she would be forced to start acting like a go between for the League and the EDC several years before she could actually officially start doing so since she was a minor and the way she was a go between was through civilians surprisingly enough

"Hey guys, get behind me and stay there whenever possible, we're getting to safety, one of the few places that I know of that will be secure enough"

"Where did you get the weapons?"

"Not now guys, maybe later but definitely not now"

Finally the group gets to the safety area but Linda quickly realizes that the situation could change in an instant

"So, we might have to move guys"

"You can't say that for sure though can you?"

"Actually I sort of can"

"How?"

"I can't talk about it"

"I think you're lying, so how can you be so sure?"

"Listen, I can't talk about it"

"What, you sign paperwork that forbids it?"

"Not so much but I still can't discuss things with you"

"What can you explain then?"

"That quite frankly everything that can go wrong practically has and the only way to survive is by following either my instructions or the Leagues to the letter"

"What about the EDC?"

"Not now, they are way too busy to help us"

Eventually the group was saved by a few of the Justice League and then Linda had to deal with explaining things to the League and the EDC in terms that they would understand and since they each used different terminology Linda had to be the go between since she understood both sides of the convention since while the EDC had worked with the League for several years this particular group had yet to do so plus the League and EDC had yet to have standardized language between themselves for reasons neither side was completely sure of

"Okay I think you guys need standardized language"

"What for Linda?"

"I hate being a translator between the League and EDC, and I won't always be available which makes it even more urgent"

"We'll get to work on it right now because you're right Linda, this should have been dealt with a long time ago"

Fortunately a unified language between the two came together fairly quickly and the next three and a half years are spent looking for the people who killed Starscream and making it easier for Linda to go between being with her family and being with the League since it was confirmed that once she was of age, no matter what she decided to do as a career she would be the official liaison between the League and EDC or even the League, EDC and her job depending on what her career turned out to be. One day they finally had a lead and it surprised everyone that it led to a location on Earth

"It's about time we had a lead, but still for it to be on Earth is surprising"

"Agreed, one would think they would have left Earth and never returned"

"Wouldn't stop the EDC, but it would definitely have slowed them and the League down even more than what it already has, in any case let's go chase the lead and see if it goes any where's"

"So you getting there by teleporting or flying?"

"Flying, I haven't made my hours yet, this will allow me that opportunity"

"But by now you generally have exceeded your minimum hours required to keep your pilot's license"

"Think about the last few months and you'll know why that hasn't actually happened yet"

Flash does think about it and then nods to himself

"Good point, but you know that might mean..."

"Yeah I know, but it's a risk we're unfortunately going to have to take if I want to get in my hours"

"We'll be with you then and take the same risk because quite frankly I think you're the only EDC representative available at the moment and..."

"Yeah, the word and is important in this case"

"So let's get going, I have a plane already so I just need to file a flight plane and get clearance to fly and we'll head to the lead"

And so the group flew to where the lead had been and it turned out they missed it by an hour due to Linda's insistance on flying, but it wasn't a total loss because the group had abandoned the location pretty fast, faster than ever before and left behind clues that had never been left behind before because of how fast an exit it was

"This will help guys, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this will help"

"You sure Kerenai?"

"Positive guys"

A week later and the group managed to get a new lead which also leads to a big surprise for everyone soon after they arrive at the location

"Hey guys, is it just me or are two people at the location?"

"There are, and one is taller than the other too, though by how much I can't tell from this distance"

Suddenly Linda gasps and the League knew something was up because of the fact that this wasn't normal for her at all

"Linda?"

"Guys, it's...it's Starscream"

J'onn and Superman quickly confirm that it was indeed Starscream and revealed who the other person was

"Batman is next to him too"

"Wait, Batman is acting off though, Kerenai what about Starscream?"

"Oh man, I'm going to have to do something I hate even more than carry out final wishes of family members, I'm going to have to actually fight my own family to bring them back because both of them are under alien control, and I recognize the alien too considering what I'm seeing from my own scans of Starscream and Batman"

"Can you actually do it though?"

"Martian Manhunter, if it's to save one I love and one I know the League cares about I will die before they remain under alien control one more day"

Suddenly the League sees a sword in Kerenai's hand and they knew that she meant business, granted her tone of voice when she spoke up again was also a big hint

"Let's do this"

"We'll back you up Kerenai, but if possible let us handle Batman until Starscream is taken care of, don't care to fight a big giant robot while freeing a comrade"

"Okay, works for me, you guys still have trouble in the sparring contests that we have regularly and it's been years since that started"

"You have trouble too you know"

"Yeah, against a speedster who is even faster than your fastest people and someone who can go invisible at will, Starscream is nothing in comparison"

"Fine, but be quick, however want a height booster first?"

"Wouldn't say no to it anyways"

"Then let's go"

And so Superman picks Kerenai up and starts heading towards Starscream at a decent speed

"Got any specific location you want to hit?"

"Yeah, his shoulder, doesn't matter which one just aim me for one of his shoulders, and watch out for when he raises his arms because those are canons on those arms"

"Got it"

Ultimately it took Kerenai fifteen minutes to free Starscream, and half of that time was spent simply trying not to get crushed and damaging his weapons enough so that while he would still be able to fight he wasn't nearly as effective as normal, but which could easily be reversed by Ratchet or one of the other medics

"Kerenai...what?"

"Later Starscream, by the way, two things, first is that you and I are having a little talk later about your request when you die and the second is that the League needs help freeing Batman from alien control"

"Batman?, but..."

"Once again later Starscream, because it's part of why I was fighting you just moments ago"

"Understood"

And so with Starscream's help the battle ended quickly and Batman was freed from alien control

"Now then, Starscream, Batman there's some explaining to do about the fight just now and why it happened, plus a bit more I'm afraid but you'll have some much needed answers at least"

"Including why you look older than the last time I remember seeing you"

"Yeah, let's just say it's been a while 'Scream, definitely been a while since I last saw you"

Starscream could tell that Linda was extremely emotional because she had wiped tears from her eyes and her voice was shaky while saying that it had been a while for her since she'd last saw him

"In the meantime though both of you have to be checked out by the EDC not only to see what was done to you but to be declared alive"

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah, that's what happens after three and a half years you two, well that and the way you supposedly died"

"I get that the way we supposedly died affected things but still, three and a half years?"

"Yes, three and a half years"

"Guess there's a lot to catch up on"

"Yeah, you could say that alright, so let's get going"

It would ultimately take two and a half months for them to be formally recognized as alive but the initial physical only took three hours and both Starscream and Batman were ordered to stay in the hospital for three days, Batman because of dehydration issues and Starscream because of the fact that not only was he low on Energon but some of his other functions were damaged enough that he needed to be knocked out for twelve hours for the repair. Eventually though they were recovered from their ordeal and declared legally alive again

"So...now that we have that settled, while I've heard everything about these past three and a half years I have to know, how do you manage to get your flight hours sometimes?"

"Not easily I can tell you that much, but we've managed to succeed so far"

"Understood"

Linda continued to go to school and work with the League and eventually graduated from high school

"So, what are your plans now?"

"Not sure really but I know it's going to involve the government"

"And your family right?"

"Not necessarily Shayera, not necessarily, but I will always be the official liaison regarding you guys and the EDC, but it might also involve being a liaison between my job as well"

And so Linda did indeed manage to get a job for the government, she was a part-time federal agent with the FBI, but she mainly worked with the CSB or the Chemical Safety Board due to the fact that she had taken college courses and actually managed to get a degree in chemistry while still attending high school, which made her a good fit for the CSB, and they were also very understanding of her other job as an FBI agent

"What we're wondering is why the FBI is allowing you to only be a part-time employee"

"They have their reasons, and part of their reasons are influenced by my unique situation that I don't want to talk about right now"

"Understood"

And so within the first year of her employment they soon realized that there was a benefit to Linda being a part-time FBI agent, because while generally it clashed with her duties as a member of the CSB in that she was called away to handle FBI issues, there were three separate incidents where because she was an FBI agent she could begin a federal investigation into the incident that could and once did lead to legal actions against the company with Linda taking the lead on that case because of the fact that the FBI decided that it was her case to begin with as a CSB agent so she should finish it as an FBI agent because of the legal actions needing to be taken, though initially her CSB bosses were confused

"So, not that we're really trying to question your motives here but...why was Linda taking the lead?"

"She started the case even though it was only as a CSB investigator so we felt that she should finish the case since she is an FBI agent and these were federal charges that had to be dealt with"

"Oh I get it now, the FBI would have been forced to get involved anyways so since Linda was the most familiar with the case in the first place since she was already investigating the situation as a CSB agent, you guys felt it best that she took the lead on said case when it started becoming an FBI investigation"

"Exactly"

"I guess while it's annoying that she isn't with us all the time, even when we could really use her expertise, as an FBI agent she's also doing some important work"

"Yes, I can't tell you about all of her investigations because a couple of cases are still active, but one time when she was in the middle of a CSB job, she was called in because she was the closest agent available for a bank robbery which was a relatively quick case for her and thus why I can talk about it"

"You know I think I remember that case too, you see I was with her on a CSB investigation when suddenly her phone rang and because she's an FBI agent, and a liaison for the League and EDC we allowed her to take the call and then suddenly she's strapping on the gun that's always in the car and putting on a vest with the words FBI on it and activated the only CSB car with lights and sirens"

"Yeah, part of that is because it was still an active hostage situation when she got the call and so she wanted to be ready for a possible shootout thus the vest"

"Oh, so she wanted to be ready as a precaution"

"Exactly"

"By the way, I was wondering something, she recently said she was being suspended from duties as an FBI agent, why is that?"

"It's actually a combination of her being forced to take a vacation because she's accrued enough leave that it's use it or lose it and unfortunately she was involved in an incident recently that requires her suspension until it's completely investigated, it's standard procedure"

"Maybe so, doesn't mean she was happy about it, and she was afraid about her CSB job being affected"

"Good thing there's procedures already in place to inform the CSB about if something with her FBI job would affect the ability for her to continue as a CSB agent, fortunately that's not the case as far as we're aware"

"True enough"

Two days later and Linda was back at another CSB investigation with word that she had been cleared for her FBI job to continue after a vacation, but for the moment she was simply focused on the investigation that needed to be done and one of the things that was part of her investigation was something she always did, go to the local sheriff and get incident reports from the past and inspection reports

"Here you are"

"Thanks, though I need you to stay close just in case I have questions"

"I'll be in my office doing some backlog of paperwork"

Two and a half hours later and Linda had to ask the Sheriff some tough questions

"Okay Sheriff, apparently whenever you personally have done the inspections everything is fine, two other officers say that things are fine and yet each time an incident has happened in the past it was right after those officers inspected the place"

"I see, there's definitely a pattern forming unfortunately"

"Indeed there is"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Basic questions about how they go about their inspections and depending on the answers I might have to take things farther, but we'll have to wait and see on that one"

"What do you mean by farther?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain at the moment"

"Will you though?"

(Sighs) "If it's needed yes, though I really hope it isn't needed because that will make things complicated"

"How complicated?"

"I don't think you want to know until it becomes a reality actually"

"That bad?"

"Unfortunately it can be"

And so eventually Linda interrogated the two officers and while both made her suspicious the way the one acted gave her a suspicion about something regarding the officer completely unrelated to the chemical accident she was currently investigating and so she brought both the suspicious officers and the sheriff into the same room to let everyone know just how serious things were getting

"Okay so here's the deal, sheriff you're mainly here as a witness to what I'm about to explain, both of you need to be honest with me regarding your inspections right here and now or I am going to have to call in FBI agents to assist me with a secondary investigation, again, and quite frankly while it makes sense for me to continue this investigation on a federal level as an FBI agent quite frankly I hate having to do that during a CSB investigation, but I have and will do so if needed"

"Wait...you're an FBI agent?"

"Yes officer Kendrick I am, though actually I think you already suspected I was more than just a simple CSB agent didn't you?"

"Yes, but I can only explain to you and the sheriff"

"I'll tell you right now that I deny any wrong doing so if you think I have you're going to have to either suspend me or lock me up"

"Suspension with house arrest actually"

"You can't do that sheriff"

"Oh yes he can, not only because of the fact that he's your boss but quite frankly I'm backing up his play and I can do that without a warrant for reasons I'm not explaining"

And so the one officer is taken away and then Linda turns around and faces the other officer

"Okay Kendrick, explain"

"Sorry sheriff but I lied to you on my application regarding my job history"

"You do realize that you could be fired for this right?"

"Under normal circumstances I would indeed have to be fired but...these aren't normal circumstances"

Linda groans as she realizes what was going on

"Okay, who?"

"NCIS, in cooperation with the FBI, the CDC, the NSA, the EDC and somehow or another NASA"

"Wait...NASA? I don't get that one, the others if what I think is going on is happening makes sense but..."

"Yeah, I'm confused on the NASA part too and unfortunately I'm low man on the totem pole so..."

"I think I'm going to have to make some phone calls, however agent Kendrick, if that's even your real name you, should have come to me the moment I identified myself as a CSB investigator because you know full well how the CDC being involved could affect that aspect of my job, though granted now it affects my FBI job so...this is going to complicate things a bit"

"Sorry agent Kerenai, and Kendrick is my real name, it's just that instead of an officer from Tacoma I'm actually an NCIS agent from California"

"Wait, how is the CDC affecting your CSB job?"

"Don't ask, just don't even ask because well, actually I'll let agent Kendrick explain"

"It's a bit complicated but the CDC works with the EDC from time to time because of the fact that alien viruses can come to Earth and the EDC is the leading authority on that aspect, but to study said viruses they sometimes need access to very specific and unique chemicals and so the EDC helps the CDC contract with chemical plants"

"Okay, understandable, so what were you even here for agent Kendrick? I thought you only dealt with crimes against Navy and Marines"

"They do sheriff, but now that I think about it I don't actually have to make a phone call because I suddenly remember hearing about the incident in question from my family, which you are not cleared to understand sheriff but agent Kendrick is and I will tell him later. Agent Kendrick is involved because at least five Navy and Marine officers are dead and around a hundred or so injured, and now that it's coming back to me NASA involvement makes more sense too which I will be explaining to my fellow agent in private"

"You're wrong on the death count agent Kerenai, but only because of the fact that the report that you apparently received is two weeks old and the update happened just two days ago, ten more Navy and Marines have died with the rest either getting to the point where they either are or could die or they could reach that stage if something isn't figured out fast enough"

"I see, still I think all things considered you should take the lead on that end but we tag team the other officer, by the way did you ever do an inspection alongside him or..."

"All my investigations were with him and quite frankly if not for the fact that I was undercover and, until you came along Kerenai had to keep my cover, I would have come to you earlier sheriff about my identity and my concerns about Daniels"

"I understand, so how are two agents from two different agencies going to cooperate on an interrogation?"

"Oh we can do that very easily"

"Agreed, it's about getting the needed information"

"Once we have that information we can determine who gets the main dibs on that soon to be former officer, but Kendrick since I initially started this as a CSB agent I get the chemical plant and any federal charges that come from it"

"Fair enough"

And so the two interrogate the former officer and found out that the officer came under Linda's jurisdiction, and while it took another three months eventually the investigation came to a close with Linda handing it off to other FBI agents because of the fact that the case ran into more their area of specialty than Linda's, but finally the investigation ends and Linda personally lets the sheriff know seeing as how the NCIS agent involved had unfortunately been killed while still undercover for the mission he was on and had already left the department a month earlier


	7. Chapter 7

"I see, thank you for informing me about the ending of the case, and about the agent I didn't even know I had amongst me until your arrive"

"You're welcome"

Linda turns to leave when the sheriff speaks up again

"Agent Kerenai before you go I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of a program called 60 days in?"

"Yes I have, what about it?"

"I was thinking of calling them in myself and was wondering if you would be interested"

"I have to talk to several people about it first"

"I understand, go and talk to who you need to and we'll go from there"

Once she was home she talked with her family and the League about it first and they encouraged her to participate because of how it might benefit not only the jail but also her in her investigations in the future and then she had to talk to both of her jobs, more importantly the FBI job than the CSB job, but both needed to be informed in either situation

"We'll allow it actually, not only to help the Sheriff in his investigation but also to see if some of the reforms that the FBI have made to several key systems when dealing with a federal prisoner before they are actually in prison are being handled properly, but ultimately it is your choice"

And so Linda decided to participate in 60 days in and manages to stay the full 60 days without being discovered and then simply waited until it was time to shoot the reunion episode which made her anxious but finally the day was here and she heard the host talking to the other participants

"Now then I'm sure you're wondering where two of your fellow participants are and here's one of them"

The participant came and sat down and then the host spoke up again

"Now then about the other participant they will be joining in a moment but first here's a clip from the show that will explain a few things"

And suddenly Linda is hearing herself on TV

"Due to my unique status as a federal agent none of the participants will be told about my government job, they will instead be told that I simply work in the computer industry, there is also the fact that no one but the sheriff will know my real name, which means yes I am going in under a false identity, and no one, not even the sheriff will know what I look like and will not even know that this is a disguise until after the full 60 days when the reunion happens. Therefore the only way I can be discovered is through my voice being recognized which I hope doesn't happen, this is for the safety of everyone including the sheriff"

She then hears the sheriffs voice on TV

"Due to the unique situation for one of the participants I am allowing them to enter my jail under a false identity and have been told that no red flags will come up because of that"

She then hears another clip of herself and knows exactly when the clip was shot

"So I have been very lucky in not meeting anyone I have put away before here and with the 60 days almost up I believe I will have succeeded in my goal, but I still have to be vigilant for the safety of everyone"

She then hears the host

"And here she is Linda Kerenai"

Linda comes out and once she sits down the sheriff speaks up again

"Wow, your disguise really changed who you were, and like she said I didn't even know she was disguising her features"

"Well like I said it was for the safety of everyone"

The host speaks up just then

"Now then for almost everyone else their cover story was pretty simply but I've been told that yours was more dangerous and more complex and serious"

"Yes, it was, now then before you get into the back story I was given I have to explain something to everyone since I know you're going to question it at some point. When I take on a new identity for whatever reason, which is rare since I don't really go undercover very much for personal and safety reasons, I literally become that person so my personality changes with the person I say I am"

"And that's actually something that people should know because of the fact that your backstory was actually personal in a way"

"Yes, I know the EDC and the League quite well, in fact I am friends with a lot of EDC officers and several of the League, which in a way makes my back story hard because I was accused of killing three EDC officers, two Cybertronians and six League members including Green Arrow while seriously wounding another twelve EDC officers, five Cybertronians and all but one founding member which was Superman"

"How did you cope with that backstory? I mean I know we got permission to use it but still..."

"Well it helped in one way that I knew the truth and that they were all fine, just either in hiding until they could be revealed as alive or waiting long enough for their fake injuries to heal"

"Does that mean something else helped as well?"

"Yes, what many don't know is that I compartmentalize fairly well, unfortunately in this situation that was both a good thing and a bad thing because I managed to keep in a part of my mind the fact that the backstory wasn't actually real and I wasn't part of any injuries to my friends. The bad part of it is that I compartmentalize so well that I can forget the danger I am in from other inmates and sometimes the guards"

"In regards to your ability to compartmentalize how well can you do it?"

"I generally can and do put things unimportant at the time aside for about four days but one time I did put emotions and thoughts related to something aside for about six months"

"I don't think that is something that would be recommended normally"

"And it's not, in fact what I did was quite dangerous to my mental and emotional health and something I will make sure never happens again"

And so the reunion continued with questions asked and answers to some things that had confused people answered, granted Linda was the greatest mystery that had been solved but a few others had acted in ways that were confusing and thus answers for why they did what they did were finally given

"Still Kerenai, to think that no one even noticed you were in disguise, that must have taken time to learn to be whoever you are 24/7"

"It did, but it was worth it in the end"

"Also I have to wonder, did the FBI tell you about them testing their systems beforehand Kerenai?, because I was completely shocked to discover that test"

"Yes, that was a secondary and secret test that I could not tell anyone about, not even you sheriff"

"I understand, according to them there are some things we still have to work on apparently"

"Yes you do, but they're mainly minor issues that are easily corrected"

"I guess after this there will be no future undercover assignments, few as they were in the first place"

"Correct, but considering I am primarily a CSB agent that isn't that big of an issue"

"True enough and I guess there are other federal cases that don't involve being undercover that the FBI investigates"

"Indeed and I can easily take those instead"

"In any case things might get interesting for you for a bit"

"True, but hopefully things calm down soon enough"

"Agreed"

The next two years were spent with Linda primarily doing CSB investigations with two incidents of her doing her FBI job and surprisingly no one needed her to be the mediator between the EDC, the League or her job but that day came to an abrupt end after a major disaster that the League had helped in and wanted to be involved in the investigation afterwords

"Superman, how many times do I have to tell you guys that you can't be involved in the investigation?"

"But what about the fact that we suspect it's the work of our enemies"

"If that turns out to be the case than I'll deal with it then, but until such evidence comes up I have to treat it like I would any other CSB investigation and that's final...look I'm willing to compromise but only to a point since I can't taint my investigation because if it goes to criminal court the case could get thrown out"

"What's the compromise?"

"I keep you updated on the general status of the investigation, since the CSB knows I am a mediator for you and the EDC I can do that if either group is involved in the incident through helping get it under control, and if I tell you it's looking like a normal incident with no criminals you back off"

"Fair enough, so long as you call us in immediately if you find that any of our criminals did have a hand in this"

"Agreed"

Ultimately it was a normal CSB investigation but Linda always knew that might change in any investigation having already had proof that she could go from being a CSB investigator to an FBI agent in a moment's notice. She would remain a CSB investigator and an FBI agent for thirty years before retiring and during that time there were times when the League and/or the EDC got involved in one of her FBI or CSB investigations by need but eventually she herself would be involved despite retirement because of her knowledge and as such while she was officially retired she was considered a special consultant with a new mediator between the EDC, the League, the FBI, and the CSB chosen by Linda and her successors personally over the years


End file.
